Welcome Home
by Dancer612
Summary: Draco has been gone away on a business trip and misses his boyfriend, so he shows up to surprise him. Smut(If you can call it that). Harry's POV. 18


I came home from work and walked into the apartment. Draco's suitcase was laying in the middle of the floor with his suit jacket laying a couple feet away thrown, carelessly on the floor. I walked down the hall to the living room, expecting to see Draco laying faced down on the coach, he wasn't there so I checked the bathroom and the kitchen, still no Draco. I tried calling his name softly, no wanting to wake him up if he was sleeping. There was no answer, so I opened the door only to have arms wrap themselves around my waist and pull me into a broad chest.

I spun around "Drac-" I started but he planted his lips on mine and pushed me up against the wall. He kissed me as if he hasn't seen me years rather than the couple days he had been gone. He slipped his tongue into my mouth, dominating me with ease. I felt something hard hit the top of my mouth, surprising me. I pulled back to look into his eyes, He was smirking down at me with that knowing looking lighting up his eyes. I just rolled my eyes and pulled his mouth back to mine. The metal of his tongue piercing clicked against my teeth, making me moaned into his mouth. I could feel him smirking against my lips, which only made me kiss him harder and start pulling at his tie to loosen it enough that I could get it off without choking him.

Once I got it off I threw it to the floor and started pulling at the rest of his clothes wanting to be as close as possible right now. We started striping each other while trying to keep our lips fused together. We broke away long enough to get my shirt over my head and for me to rip open his, sending buttons flying everywhere. I finally managed to get his shirt off before he grabbed my thighs and lifting me to wrap my legs around his waist. He started rubbing his hardness against mine making me moan into his mouth. His lips moved to my neck sucking on that one spot behind my ear that always makes me go crazy. He licked and tongued that spot until I was trembling with need. Then the wall disappeared from behind me.

Then I realized that he had moved me from the wall to the bed and I was now lying flat on my back with him hovering over me. He bit my ear before whispering "hands and knees, golden boy" as he pulled back to finish stripping himself. I wiggled out of my pants and turned over on my hands and knees. I waited with baited breath, waiting for him to touch me. He waited, walking around observing me. I didn't have to wait very long until I felt the bed dip behind me. He leaned over me and tied a cloth around my eyes sending me into darkness. He wrapped his arms around me and began running his hands all over my body, never touching where I needed him most.

His hands continued to skim my body, while his mouth sucked and bit and my neck, his lips moved to that one spot behind my ear making my legs and arms nearly give out. His hands griped my hips as he continued to nip and suck that spot. I tried to push my ass back into him but he a held a firm grip my hips. I whined his name as I tried to rub against him, but he held firm. His hands held a punishing grip on my hips as I tried to push for the contact I so desired.

His mouth and lips were everywhere working me into a frenzied state, till finally neither of us could take it anymore. Draco pulled me back into him finally allowing me to get some relief from the skin on skin contact. Then suddenly I felt a cold spell lube up my ass just before I felt fingers slide over my crack. I whined and pushed back against him trying to get him to stop teasing me. I could felt his body shake and he chucked before almost completely letting go of me. For a second I almost freaked out till I felt his hand on my head as he opened my mouth and stretched my mouth. I knew what he was doing before I felt the mental hit my teeth. He had grabbed the O-ring gag out of our box of "toys".

Placing the gag in my mouth I felt his hands tighten the strap and caress my face lovingly. But I was having none of it, I was here hot and horny and he wanted to be gently. So I did the one thing I knew that he couldn't turn down. I tilted my head up and much as I could with his hands still on my face, and let my tongue slip out the gag, inviting him in.

He did exactly what I wanted him to do, his hands roughly gripped my face and hair and slowly filled my mouth with his cock. I let my tongue stay stuck out slowly licking the skin around the base, Draco slowly started thrusting in and out of my mouth not caring that every time he went deeper it cause me to choke slightly because of his size. Once he started losing control he pulled back and rolled me over on to my back. I felt his kneel above me and let his balls fall on my lips. I sucked his balls in my mouth and began to tongue them as he worked his cock over me, wanting to cum all over my face. I heard his breathing start to shorten and picked up my actions. He pulled away and I stuck my tongue out hoping to get a taste of him.

He released a grunt and came all over my face while rubbing head of his cock on my cheek. I felt him slide his softening cock around the O-ring of the gag before sliding his cock inside. I sucked and licked the best I could with the gag still in place but before long, Draco's hands unbuckled the gag and slid his cock out of my mouth and removed the O-ring from my mouth. His hands slowly massaged my jaw as I worked to get the cramps out. It wasn't long I was begging to have his cock back in my mouth, but he denied me of that. He slowly kissed down my body till he came to my cock, weeping from being neglected. I felt him slip the cold piece of metal from the base to the tip, then he let it slide into the slit and my hand reached for his hair. Before my hands made contact they were being pulled up to the bed frame and latched into cuffs. I groaned as he continued to play with that cold metal ball.

He suddenly let go of my cock and thrust into me with no warning causing my back to arch and my ass to tighten. He groaned and thrust into me with a hard pace, he wrapped my legs around his waist and gripped my cock in one hand. I knew that neither one of us would last much longer, so I tighten around him as I let go and came all over his hand and my stomach. It wasn't long before he thrust harder and came inside of me. He slowly released the cuffs and took off the blindfold and rolled us over so I was laying on top of him with him still inside of me softening.

I laid my head on his chest and slowly listened to his heart while we tried to catch our breath. Slowly we both somehow ended laying on down spooning with him still inside me. I was playing with his fingers when I said "welcome home babe, and keep the tongue ring". He chuckled and we slowly faded into sleep happy to be together again.


End file.
